Smuggler
Smugglers are brave abolitionists who risk their lives to shepherd slaves to freedom. Hiding in plain sight, they play the role of a normal citizen until opportunity arises. Overview The word ‘smuggler’ tends to conjures images of ne’er-do-wells smuggling illegal and often dangerous goods in exchange for an ill-gotten gain. But while the work of an Aodhian smuggler is certainly illegal, these brave equines aren’t out to benefit themselves. Instead of cargo, these horses smuggle slaves, opportunistically snatching any subjugated equine they can find and shepherding the unfortunate soul to freedom. Smugglers usually present themselves as normal Aodhians, holding secure jobs and a vibrant social life. It is imperative that these equines never arouse suspicion: their history with the law is squeaky clean, and they are nothing less than cordial with the city guard and other authority figures. Slaves are taken when and wherever the opportunity arises. Possible targets range from servile slaves running errands, to labor slaves free of an Overseer’s attention. Smugglers do not simply drag unwitting slaves off into the darkness however. In a culture where many slaves are devoted to their masters, or even appreciate their lot in life, it is important for a smuggler to acquire confirmation that their target wants to leave Valore in the first place. Morality aside, an unwilling slave is a dangerous companion to an operation that relies on discretion and speed. Only slaves who desire freedom will acquire a smuggler’s aid. There are two major routes to freedom: Ships and the Tunnels. By Ship: The smuggler secures passage on a ship for their stowaway. The slave will usually be released in Sedo or the Isles of the Dead. Rarely, they will be dropped off in Sunken Hoof Bay. By Tunnels: Smugglers have used the Tunnels beneath Valore for decades. The network of tunnels are utilized for shepherding slaves from the city. Most of these passages empty into the northern coast or farmlands. From there, the slave will travel along a predetermined route featuring safehouses and smuggler connections. The path will take them into Sirith, where they can travel to either the Point or to the safety of Sedo. Authorities often refer to Smugglers as ‘tunnel rats’, a name that is more apt than they realize. The tunnels aren’t merely an escape route: beneath the Artisan District, a large cavern is utilized as a base of operations for the smugglers and temporary housing for their charges. For slaves in need, it is outfitted with beds, food, and medical supplies. Most of the rats inhabiting the tunnels have been Uplifted (imbued with sentience) and subsequently befriended by the Smugglers. These clever creatures will aid operations both large and small, and are notorious for attacking any outsider who comes too close to the hideout. Please note: * No Smuggler has ever come across the Ancient Dragon discovered in Chapter II. The tunnels do not connect to her den. * Smugglers may not be artisans, architect, chevalier, or member of the nobility. Rank Levels * At 25 AP | A Smuggler must be capable of moving quick and, more importantly, quietly. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * At 50 AP | Sometimes the ends justify the means, receive a Dagger for free. * At 75 AP | When shepherding slaves, you must always be on your guard. Receive +15 SP points towards cunning or agility. * At 100 AP | A familiar can provide invaluable aid, able to discreetly deliver messages, play lookout, or even steal the jailer’s keys. If your familiar slot is empty, receive an Aodhian Level 1 Familiar for free. Category:Ranks Category:Aodh